


Bauble

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: White Collar
Genre: Advent Challenge 2015, Children, Christmas, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a dare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bauble

**Author's Note:**

> For the advent prompt "Bauble."

It was a dare, and a dare was something that Neal Bennett couldn’t resist. Take an ornament from the tree at the mall. Getting close wasn’t a problem, and his smile could distract any adult who happened by.

The problem was, the ornament wasn’t just a shiny bauble. It was a promise; a promise to some poor child that some rich mall patron was going to give them a present this year. The tree was called an Angel Tree, and last year Neal had been the recipient of one of the wishes.

Neal wouldn’t just be stealing an ornament; he’d be stealing a wish. And he just couldn’t do it.


End file.
